


Something needs to change (Essay)

by LGBTyler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Essay, Essays, FTM, Homophobia, Homosexuality, LGBT, LGBTQ, Nonfiction, Trans, Transgender, Transphobia, mtf, persuasive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTyler/pseuds/LGBTyler
Summary: Homophobia/Transphobia aren't just a topic to sit around to discuss at some football game. They're not just something made up by attention seeking teens on the internet. Homophobia and Transphobia are real-life issues that need to be faced. Something needs to be changed.





	Something needs to change (Essay)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of homophobia, transphobia, suicide, bullying, violence, and assault.

     Imagine walking into your classroom. It’s last period on a Friday, the week is finally over. Your peers are particularly rowdy today. Speaking mostly mindless chatter. Until you’re brought up. Well, not you but people _like_ you. A question, as simple as can be. For them, at least. _“Would you ever date a transgender?”_ It feels so dehumanizing. It’s unbelievable it was even asked. You no longer have an identity. You are an identity. This insignificant question is more than a scenario. It’s a reality for many young LGBT+ students. There’s so much transphobia and even homophobia built around those little six words. The violence that could arise from strangers, friends, even family is drastic. Violence in the home has caused so many young teens to be kicked out or run away. Yes, they could find a job and eventually a home. That is if there were strict policies against discrimination in the workplace. So much resistance against existence has lead to far too many suicides of young and old LGBT+ individuals. And I, a young LGBT+ individual, am tired of it.

     Outing someone’s sexual or gender identity can put them in serious danger. 20% of Canadians in a Trans PULSE study were physically or sexually assaulted for identifying as transgender. 34% were harassed verbally, Of course, they can just go to the police like everybody else. Problem solved! However, of the 34%, only 24% reported their harassment to the police. 10% of real human beings didn’t feel safe going to the police. These aren’t just a bunch of numbers. These are real people who are afraid of those who are supposed to protect and serve. Of those who do report, 42% of hate crimes based on sexual orintation resulted in injury. Tragically 47% of them knew their attacker.

     Family violence leaves too many kids on the street. 36% of heterosexual cisgender youth said they were homeless due to difficulty with parents. Yet, the numbers are drastically higher for LGBT+ youth. 51% stated they were homeless for the same reason as their cis/het peers. 34% said it was due to violence and abuse in their own home. There’s no reason to harm a kid. Especially for being nothing more than themselves. The thing they’ve always been told to do.

     So, why not just get a job? 18% of transgender Canadians were turned down for a job because of their identity. 13% were fired for the same cause. Imagine if you couldn’t obtain and hold a job because you were straight. Imagine if the same policies were still in place for women. There’d be a revolt. Protests down every street. So why is it okay for us to be treated this way? While Canada may have laws in place, 40% of LGBT+ employees experienced discrimination in the workplace. So homosexual and transgender people can’t find support, a home, or even a job. What happens next?

  
     Suicide. What other solution is there? 67% of transgender individuals fear that they will die young. Sadly, many LGBT+ youth do, or almost do. In 2015, 43% reported they had attempted suicide. 10% within the past year. All these years of bullying and neglect can really take a toll on someone. Whether it be physical or mental. Personally, I can say I’ve seen this first hand. When I was in 8th-grade immaturity levels were at an all-time high. Comments on being trans or gay followed me years before I even knew who I was. When I knew, things were worse. I’d be outed and panic, crude comments about being bisexual, even being talked about behind my back. These comments would follow into my freshman year. More insulting questions. People trying to find out my “real name.” It never stops. It’s no wonder I’m part of the statistics. It’s terrible, but can I really say I blame them?

     Transphobia and homophobia aren't a silly debate made up online. It’s not some secret agenda gays made up for attention. They’re daily sufferings dealt with by real-life people. Something needs change It starts with you. When a peer is made fun of, we NEED to speak up. We need to stand up for those who are no longer here to do it themselves. It can’t be done alone. Societal views won’t change in one night. But things can change, starting tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> Trans PULSE Project (2015)  
> https://tinyurl.com/TransPULSE  
> Police report to The Daily  
> https://tinyurl.com/y4scyhgj  
> Homeless Hub  
> https://tinyurl.com/y2qalzg4


End file.
